I am Who?
by Shadio X
Summary: Shadio loses his memory after a sucessfull mission against Drakken and Shego. Now he's fighting the "good fight" with them - not a good sign with Drakken's latest plan... PG13'd for Violence and swears! R'n'R and stuff...


Disclaimer and stuff: KP © Disney. Adam, Shadio and other made up characters © me unless I say otherwise...

Ok... second proper fic since I can't be bothered with Possible Heroes (meh, Sonic Heroes Kinda Sucked Anyway... unless you want me to revive it...) and my first fic in over a year gasp ...heh... looks like I can't really be bothered to do anything else much... :P

Well, I'm rambling again... Better get this one started yo...

* * *

I Am Who?  
Chapter 1: O wherey am I??

This story starts on One Fine Day, where are Heroes: Kim Possible, Shadio X and Ron Stoppable are out on yet another mission to save the world. The Sitch...?

Drakken: I plan to use this Giant Robot of Ultimate Doom to cause Devastation to the World. to which I will then... RULE IT ALL GAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Shadio: Dude, Haven't you done that like, _four times_ already?? Dang, you Mad Scientists haven't got the originality anymore...

Shego jumps down, powers active.

Shego: Yeah... I told him the exact same thing... and does he listen? (to self) Sometimes I just feel like...

_Shego Lunges at Kim, who back flips out of the way onto some crates. Her weight makes the crates unstable and they fall onto Shego._

Shadio: O...Kay... You sort Shego out, I'll go after the Giant Robot thing... sigh (sarcastic tone) How fun... (to Ron) Ron I'm gonna need your help...

Ron: With wha- (Shadio picks him up) Whoa Whoa... what are you doing.. You're not...

Shadio: ...with the DISTRACTION!! he throws Ron at the Cockpit of the Robot

Ron: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! he lands in the cockpit. He hits Drakken.

Drakken: GAH!

Ron: Uhhh... Hi...?

Shadio: Oh hang on... Isn't the Cockpit the weak spot??? Well, Crap... at least someone's gotta be original with destroying Giant Robots of Doom I guess. I suppose there's some sort of World-Saving Button or a Self-Destruct Switch somewhere on that thing. Oh well, better get climbing...

_Whilst Shadio jumps onto the Robot's leg and starts climbing up, looking for a self destruct switch, it's probably a stupid thing to do. Meanwhile, Kim thinks she's defeated Shego... but this fight's not going to be so easy... Shego Breaks the boxes she was buried under and jumps out, looking pretty pissed off at the fact that Kim got a bit lucky with the crates. She lunges at Kim again, only for Kim to sidestep at the last minute, It was a near miss however, as she caught Kim's Sleeve, tearing it._

Kim: (slightly distracted by the tear) Man, That's the seventh one this week... Shego Kicks her from Behind

_Shadio was halfway up the Robot when he realised something crucial:_

Shadio: inaudible murmuring

_I SAID SOMETHING CRUCIAL!!!_

Shadio: Oh, Crap! They never put the "Save the World" button on the outside...

_But then he notices something... The "Save The World" Button__. Shadio Growls at seeing this..._

Shadio: I just **HAD** to say something... First I get Ron outta here then I blow this thing sky high! Hopefully nothing bad will happen...

_Unfortunately Shadio Loses his footing and plummets to the floor. Kim is still having problems with Shego, however, Kim encounter's a stroke of luck, thanks to Wade._

Wade: Kim, Shadio's fallen from the Giant Robot... but he did find the Self-Destruct button about halfway up it.

Kim: (is Struggling with Shego) Wade, I don't exactly have Hego's powers anymore... I'll not be able to do anything...

Wade: Drakken foolishly installed another one... on the wall right behind you...

Kim: Ahhhh...I see... All I have to do is this: she throws Shego at the Self Destruct Button

_Drakken sensed some foul play..._

Drakken: Eh...Wha??

Ron: Can't stop and chat... but I gotta run! he jumps out of the cockpit SAVE ME KIM!!

_Kim heard Ron's shout, and activated her jetpack to fly and get him. Shego, realising that the plan had gone to the dogs again, knew that she wouldn't get paid if she didn't save her employer. She sighed as she jumped into the hover ship, flying away whilst grabbing Drakken on the fly._

Drakken: THIS ISN'T THE END... KIM POSSIBLE!! WE'LL BE BACK!!

_The Giant robot fell with a loud crunch on the floor. Kim and Ron were safe, but there was no sign of Shadio X._

Ron: Well, looks like we sorted him...

Kim: Yeah... You see Shadio anywhere?

Ron: I don't see him... maybe he used that space time controllie thing of his...

Kim: I guess so, you never know with that guy... Come on, I do believe that Bueno Nacho's still open for a good 15 Minutes... Maybe he's already there...

Rufus: squeals with excitement Naco NACO!!

Ron: A-BooYa!

_They leave and head for Bueno Nacho, what they don't realise is that, unconscious, is their friend Shadio X. He wakes up to see a blue guy and a green girl... He doesn't have a clue where he is, what he's doing here and who were those weirdoes?_

Shadio: Ugh... Where Am I

Drakken: SHEGO!! IT'S STILL ALIVE!! KILL IT!!

Shadio: (To Shego) Who are you? Who am I? Oh Where am I?? **WEARY AM I???**

Shego: Hey Dr. D: he's lost his memory! We can use this to our advantage...

Drakken: and Indeed I will Shego... As soon as I figure out our next plan of attack...

* * *

Well... howzat for a first chapter then?? Good? Crap? R'n'R Please and I might put the next chapter up! 


End file.
